Public safety communication systems are often organized into groups (for example, talkgroups). Some communications systems area capable of transmitting and receiving images and video streams to and from emergency responders and other public safety personnel to provide realistic simulated images of the real-world environment in which they operate. Groups of emergency responders, using such systems, may be dispatched for the same mission or may be interested in similar objects or persons. The emergency responders may use virtual reality and augmented reality systems to increase their visual capabilities. During a response effort, where multiple emergency responders pursue an object of interest (for example, police officers pursuing a criminal suspect), the responders may each have different virtual reality or augmented reality feeds having different angles of view, depending on the relative position of the responder to the object of interest.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.